


Harry's Not So Little Problem

by Xx_Becca_xX



Series: Harry Potter and The world that went to Shit. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Becca_xX/pseuds/Xx_Becca_xX
Summary: Harry spent time in America where he met Rick Grimes. Things happened and now he is back home dealing with the fallout because he never told his family he was gay but then again not so easy to do when you're not so sure yourself.This story is meant to be a companion piece for The Greeneyed Stranger. If read alone I'm afraid it might not make much sense.





	Harry's Not So Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I was toying with the idea of doing small little pieces to show you what Harry and Lena have gone through. I'd rather do that then have a whole flashback in the main story. I feel sometimes that can draw the attention away from what's important. 
> 
> So this is the story about when Harry found out he was pregnant and then subsequently telling the Weasleys. I hint at what happened in the story but now I've made a short to explain some minor things. I made up the MACUSA law. I thought it sounded smart. Who knows. Anyway thanks for reading.

Harry sat on the cold table. He knew that the doctor would be back any minute with the results. Lena wasn't really helping the situation. She was pacing the small room. 

“You act like him when you do that.” Harry said. Lena glared for a moment.  
“Merlin’s saggy tits, Harry, do you have to be an asshole? I know your hormonal but don't take it out on me.” Lena grabbed her purse and took off out the door.  
“Why does she have such a fascination with Merlin's tits?” Harry mumbled.  
“What about Merlin's tits?” Draco said when he came into the room. This time he was alone. Harry honestly didn't know if he wanted to be alone with Draco or not. Since they saved him during the war things changed with him. Draco hasn't been the prat he always was. He can be but he doesn't go out of his way.

“I have your test results.” Draco stood there staring at him. Harry almost started to fidget. “What exactly did you and Helena get up to over in America?” Draco asked.  
“You know she hates being called that.” Harry said.  
“Good way to dodge the question. I simply meant when are you going back to tell the father?”  
Harry was thoughtful for a moment then he realized what Draco said. Harry smacked his arm.  
“Am I allowed to report workplace violence?” Draco pretended to wonder. Draco and Harry were currently attending under different doctors in the same hospital during their studies. They have become friends during that time.  
“You could have just came out and said I was pregnant instead of being a giant prat.”  
“Harry, you look like you might pass out. I thought if I distract you and make you think that it wouldn't be so bad. It's not really. It's a baby. A beautiful living thing.” Draco said. Harry wondered when he became so sentimental. “Lucky for me you're smarter now than you were when we were younger.” Harry threatened to hit him again.

“That's easy for you to say. You aren't living under false pretenses.”  
Draco nodded. He took a seat on the stool. “You know if they kick you out, Astoria and I wouldn't care if you stayed with us.” Draco said. Harry felt his eyes water. He never imagined that Draco would offer him shelter if he needed it. But he hoped that things with the Weasleys wouldn't go badly.  
“I know it's not ideal but Mom and dad, they moved to France and we had the manor completely redone. I couldn't step foot in there for a while. Not until…” Harry watched Draco drift off for a moment. Much like how he does sometimes. Lena usually smacks him on the back of the head to knock him out of it.

“Anyway. The offer is on the table.” Draco said abruptly. Lena and the doctor that Draco was studying under came into the room at the same time and disrupted the moment. 

Harry found out that he was eight and half weeks along. He would be due around late January. Draco left Harry with a smile and an arm full of male pregnancy pamphlets. Once outside of the doctor’s office Harry shrunk the pamphlets and put them in his pocket. “Did Draco seem odd to you?” Harry asked his sister who was putting on her jacket.  
“No. But if you’re talking about the fact that he kept making woo eyes at you then yes, he was rather odd.”  
“Woo eyes? Bloody hell Lena. Speak english.” Harry grumbled. Lena rolled her eyes. They walked towards the nearest apparition point and apparated to the Burrow. 

“How should I tell them?” Harry asked.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll tell them.” Lena said matter of factly.  
“It’s my child. I’ll do the heavy lifting.” Harry hissed.  
“You beat you will just wait.” Lena said with a smile. The Burrow was in full swing of activity like always. Harry and Lena were greeted by Molly. 

“Hello dears.” Her red frizzy red hair bouncing along as she went from room to room making sure things were ready for when Kingsley Shacklebolt came to dinner that night.  
“I’m going to have a lie down.” Harry said barely above a whisper. Lena was already heading off to help Molly. Harry took the steps to his and Ron’s room. A few moments later he heard the telltale signs of the door being opened and footsteps entering the room. 

“Harry.” Ginny whispered. Harry tried to keep his eyes closed. “Harry.” She pinched his arm.  
“Ow! Bloody hell!” Harry sat up. Ginny was smiling.  
“Why did you run up here so quickly? Where were you earlier?” She asked him pouting.  
“Lena and I had things to do. I’m exhausted.”  
“What? But Harry you don’t do anything except go to school!” Ginny grew annoyed at him. She was in the Holyhead Harpies and her time was stretched between family, practice and games. Harry spent his time between school and home. 

“Ginny, I do plenty of things!” Harry tried to calm down. His hormones were high. He took a deep steadying breath.  
“George said you switched from being an Auror to being a Doctor is that true?” Ginny asked. Harry stared at the red head girl. She was once one of his closely regarded friends but right now he would love to throw her out on her arse and lock the door.  
“Gin, I really don’t want to have this conversation right now. I’m tired. I couldn’t sleep last night. Just please, we will talk about it later.” Harry said with finality. Ginny stared at him for a moment and then stood up swishing her hair in the process. She put her hands on her hips.

“Listen to me Harry Potter, I won’t wait around forever. We will talk tonight. That’s final.” Ginny said before she left the room, red hair swishing and the door slamming behind her. Harry figured since he was awake he might as well pack his bag. He felt there was no way this would end well.

Harry joined the group that gathered for dinner. George came in from Diagon Alley with Angelina at his side. Ron was there but Hermione was off studying law. She wanted to work in the ministry. Bill and Fleur were there with Victoire. Percy was working late and Charlie was as always with the dragons in Romania at this point Harry thought he had the right idea. Kingsley arrived promptly right at 7pm being ushered to the massive dining table by Arthur. Harry was pinned between his sister and Ginny. 

“Not that we aren’t honored to host the Minister of Magic but what brings you by Kingsley?” Arthur asked. Kingsley smiled. He looked pointedly at Harry and Lena. “I wanted to see if you would reconsider. I know you both want a quiet life but dark wizard hunting is in your blood. You are both extremely qualified to do it. It would make our world much safer with you both out there.” Kingsley said. Oh shit, Harry thought. He was afraid to look at his sister. He felt her tense instantly. Lena scoffed. 

“It would make “Our” world safer. Please tell me again how the people of “our” world ever helped me and Harry until we bent over backwards and nearly died for them? And then did actually die for them.” Lena asked. Kingsley was taken aback. Everyone was shocked. George was smiling. He loved it when Lena got passionate about things or pissed, to him the two were interchangeable. 

“You can’t think like that. You can’t be selfish.” Ginny said. Lena turned to glare at the girl. Harry really didn’t want to be in the middle. He knows Ginny has a hellish bat bogey hex but Lena can be more severe. She was trained personally by Severus Snape. 

“Excuse me? Selfish. Our parents were murdered. We were forced to live in a cupboard together until age 11. Then we are threatened and nearly killed every year of our lives until Dumbledore thought it was the right time to tell us, “Hey you were raised so that you could die at the right time. Thank you for your fucking service.” Lena became hysterical. The ptsd was hard to control when she thought about it or talked about it which is why it's a very touchy subject. Harry wrapped his arms around his sister. She cried into his shoulder. Everyone was quiet. 

“Worst of all, none of you at this table besides my brother believe that Severus was a good man despite the proof. He died for all of you. He died for me and Harry. He never got to live the life that he wanted. So you’ll have to excuse me and my brother if we want to live ours out the way we want to.” Lena finished. 

“Excuse me.” Lena stood up and went to the bathroom. Angelina excused herself too. They had grown close post war. Harry helped out around the Joke shop and Lena would stop in to visit. They became friends. 

“I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t realize.” Kingsley said feeling ashamed. Harry could see that he honestly felt bad for what he said. 

“I know. But that’s just it. You all are still fighting a battle. But we fought it our whole lives. Lena and I are tired Kingsley.” The man nodded.  
“I never thought. You both died. You both lost so much. It was foolish of me to come here.” Kingsley said. He took a bite of the biscuit on the plate.  
“This is amazing.” Kingsley was awestruck by Mrs. Weasley’s cooking. Lena joined the table a few minutes later. 

Lena kicked Harry right before dessert. Harry pinched her knee. “What’s going on with you two?” Ron asked. Ron had been best friends with Harry for years. He has grown to know when something was up. 

“I’ve got something to say.” Harry said. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He felt like there was tarnin his lungs and sand in his mouth. His throat was ready to close up. He almost didn’t want to stand up. Lena took his hand anyways. Sometimes having a steady hand is the best guide you need, a brave man once told her that. Doesn’t matter if the hand doesn’t belong to you or not she determined. Harry looked at Lena for support. She smiled and nodded. 

“Well things happened when Lena and I went to America.” Harry said. Everyone was nodding. At this point the chocolate pudding had been served and there were spoons shoved in their mouths. 

“I’ve discovered that I’m gay.” Harry said suddenly as if he just let out a breath he was holding in. 

“What?” Ginny said.  
“That explains things.” George added.  
“What things?” Harry said.  
“But mate?” Ron looked at him as if he just told him that Merlin was actually a fake.  
“I won’t apologize. It’s who I am.” Harry said. Lena was proud of her brother. She stood up and hugged him.  
“But we were dating?”  
“Come off it Gin, we all know that Harry dumped you right after the war.” George said. Harry kind of wanted to hug the man. Angelina might worry. He decided against it.  
“But. But Harry we had plans.” Ginny’s eyes watered. Harry looked at the man and woman he came to feel as if they were their mother and father. Arthur didn’t say anything but he also didn’t look up from his pudding. But Molly broke down and cried. Ginny went to her mom and they both cried.  
“I personally don’t care who you love.” Bill said. Fleur nodded in agreement.  
Lena took that moment to squeeze her brother’s hand. Harry rolled his head. His neck was stiff and he really wanted to lie down. 

“On top of all that I’m pregnant.” Harry said. And he sat down. That left everyone speechless. Ginny turned quickly on Harry and held her wand pointed at him. Lena was quick to shield him. “Do it and I’ll make your head spin.” Lena growled. George was quick to try to diffuse the situation. He stood between the two.  
“You lie.” Ginny yelled.

“Come on ladies. Now lets not get too hasty.”  
“Harry go get your stuff. We are leaving.” Lena said. She kept her eyes on Ginny. She didn’t have her wand drawn. She didn’t need her wand. Severus showed her how to use wandless magic. Not many people knew that.  
“What about yours?” Harry asked.  
“In my pocket. I had a feeling things would head south. Ginny wouldn’t be happy and well as for Molly as much as she was a mother to us, she is a mother first to Ginny.” Lena said. Harry nodded. He grabbed his pack and was ready to go in two minutes. His whole life in his rucksack. It made him sad to think he may never come back especially after what just happened. 

George still stood between the girls. “Either one of you hex’s my other ear off you’ll not receive a christmas present from me.” He was trying to make them laugh. His joke fell on deaf ears. Ginny was always jealous of the relationship that Harry and Lena had. She felt she would never be as close to Harry as Lena was. And she is right. No one could ever break that twin bond. George tried to tell her many times but she still tried. That brought up a lot of resentment from between them. Lena never fully trusted the girl. 

“I guess this is goodbye.” Harry said looking at the table. He waved but made no motion to move towards any of them. They made no motion to move towards him. 

“Kingsley, mind if we get a late night portkey?” Lena asked. Kingsley was afraid to speak up during a family argument. He simply watched as if he were a fly on the wall. Kingsley nodded. He stood and thanked Arthur and Molly for the food. Molly was still blubbering into a towel. Occasionally they could hear her saying something about why Harry? 

“I’m all set.” Harry said.  
“Thank you for everything you did for us. Too bad you can’t see Harry for who he truly is and for the amazing wonderful father he will be.” Lena said to everyone. She hugged George who pulled Harry into the hug too. “Be careful you two.” George was tearing up. Lena had to get out of there. Losing Fred and Severus the same day was gut wrenching. Now she was losing George too. Out of all the Weasleys she was closest to it was the twins. Severus said it was because they did the impossible. They made her laugh when nothing around her was funny. 

No one followed the three of them out. George let loose a long line of expletives when the door to the Burrow closed. Harry wrapped his arm around Lena’s shoulders and helped her to the property line where they could apparate. 

“You selfish prat.” Ginny ran up on them. She was about to jump on Harry went Lena turned and punched the redheaded girl right in the face. She flew back and fell to the ground.  
“Who the hell taught you that?” Harry asked.  
“Severus was more than spellcaster and potions master.” Lena clenched and unclenched her fist.

They apparated immediately to the Ministry.  
“Are you sure?” Kingsley asked. Lena and Harry nodded.  
“Yes.”  
He set up a portkey that was outside of the Ministry. The duo would stand in an alley, grab a newspaper and be ported to Georgia where Harry would find out that Lena already had a little nest egg set up incase this event happened. Severus told her that it's always best to be prepared for every eventuality.

“You really thought they were going to turn on us.” Harry said lying in his nice new bed. It was a two bedroom, two bathroom condo that was paid for. They needed to get their school stuff transferred which Lena already had the ball rolling on when she found out Harry was pregnant when she forced him to pee on a stick a week ago. She was afraid to do the spell on him. She hasn’t had much practice with it yet. 

“You are amazing Helena Jade.”  
“Hush.” Lena was lying next to him. It had been an exhausting day.  
“What do you think the future holds for us?” Harry asked.  
“A baby.” 

Harry laughed and laughed until he fell asleep. 

The MACUSA made it easy for transfer students from foreign countries to acclimate into their wizarding colleges in the USA. They moved to Georgia where they continued to study to be Healers. Lena wants to be a Doctor. She will take care of anyone. Harry wants to be a Doctor with an emphasis in children. The College program allows them to study under doctors who are normal people and wizards/witches a like. It’s an integrated program. It teaches the students how to deal with both if they come in contact with both. It’s MACUSA law. It’s different in London with the Ministry there you study under a Healer who is a wizard. The MACUSA consider this to be a more progressive way of study and hope that in the future there would be no need for segregation at all.


End file.
